Unravel Me
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: "You're face, I'm heel. You've had everything handed to you, I've had it all taken away"-Ayria Lee finally manages to get to the main roster with her best friend Tiger Lily Cena. The woman is ready to bring talent back to the Diva's division. Nothing is going to stop her, not even her volatile three new team members.


(Notes: I do not own the WWE, nor is workers. All I own are the OCs there will be graphic scenes later in this, if that offends you, I'd like to ask you to leave now. Okay? Okay.)

Ayria Nivea Lee:  
Height: 5"8  
Weight: 145lbs  
Hair: usually curled, black with cerulean streaks  
Eyes: Hazel  
Entrance Song: "Never Look Back"-The Nearly Deads  
Face/Heel: Hasn't debuted yet  
Family: AJ Lee (Big Sister)  
Age: 21  
Finisher: Caged Panic (Venus Flytrap Submission, inescapable) or Tarantula Deathclutch (Tequila Sunrise Submission)  
Gear: always some sort of black. Perhaps color would be incorporated from time to time in the shape of a spider on her breast. Midriff tops, booty shorts, converse that stop at the upper calf, black rose hairclip.  
Piercings/Tattoos: Nose piercing, earrings all down her right ear, tongue, lip, belly button. Tarantula tat on her left shoulder, ribbon on her wrists, Cheshire's eyes and smile on her lower back

Tiger Lily Cena:  
Height: 5"4  
Weight: 130  
Hair: long, brunette  
Eyes: blue  
Entrance Song: "Replay"-Zendaya  
Face/Heel: Babyface  
Family: The Cena clan  
Age: 19  
Finisher: Stuck on Replay (Rocking Horse Submission)  
Gear: Bright, neon colors. Usually wears a midriff top and a skirt. 'Cena' is written across the headbands she wears out to the ring and she has her own set of dog tags.  
Piercings/Tattoos: Earrings, belly button, an orange tiger lily tat on her left shoulder blade.

-Unravel Me-

-Chapter 1: The Return of Baby Cena-

A sigh left her lips as she watched the scenery zoom by. Her thoughts were a scattered, jumbled mess right now. Suddenly, a hand fell to her shoulder and she looked up, staring into two sparkling blue eyes.

They belonged to a 5" 4 woman with light brunette hair. She cocked her head and smiled, dimples showing on her pale face. "Smile, 're almost with the big boys" she grinned. Ayria looked back out her window, seeing herself in the reflection. Her raven hair fell past her shoulders, cerulean streaks standing out from the black. Her eyes were a bright hazel and her lips were pulled down into a frown.

"That's only if I don't get pushed aside by the eye candy, Tiger" she mumbled. Tiger Lily crossed her arms and leaned on her friend. "Ayria, you'll be okay. I promise it" she whispered.

Ayria didn't respond.

(Later)

The two Divas arrived and Tiger Lily was instantly tackled by the large form of her brother. She squealed as John Cena picked her up in his powerful arms, smiling that dimpled Cena smile that she returned. Ayria leaned against a stereo and watched quietly.

"I'm so proud of you, Lil. I know you'll give em hell" he chuckled. Tiger Lily blushed and nodded. "Oh! John, I want you to meet Ayria Lee. She's been my friend all through developmental" she giggled, motioning to the other woman. John looked at her with his brows furrowed. "Lee? As in-"

"Don't finish that." She warned, eyes narrowed. John held his hands up in surrender and she sighed. "Tiger, I'm going to walk around a bit. I'll see you later" she said before she left. The Cena siblings watched her leave and John looked down at his sister. "Did I say something?" He questioned. Tiger Lily scratched her arm and nodded.

"She doesn't like talking about it"

(15 minutes later)

Ayria frowned, looking around. "Great," she started, trying to figure out where the hell she was. "I'm lost." She spat. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, debating on whether or not she should call Tiger Lily.

She heard three voices carry through the hall and she looked up, seeing a set of twins and a redhead chatting. She pocketed her phone and made her way to them. "Excuse me? Can you help me out?" She questioned. The three paused and looked at her. "What do you need?" One of the twins inquired, arching a brow. The other twin glared at her and the redhead sized her up. Ayria did her best to not roll her eyes.

"I came here with Tiger Lily Cena but I left her alone with her brother. I got a bit lost. Can you tell me where the Diva's locker room is?" She questions, adjusting her hold on her bookbag. Most would find it childish that she was walking around with an Adventure Time bookbag but she couldn't care less what anyone else thought. The twin that addressed her blinked in surprise while the other one rolled her eyes.

"Dammit. I was hoping she'd stay out of action longer so I could enjoy the silence. Oh well. Who exactly are you though? Some friend she brought backstage?" She questioned. Ayria scoffed. "I'm talent. I came from FCW" she says, growing impatient. If these women wouldn't help her, she'd just look for it her damn self. The other twin shook her head for a moment, offering her a smile. "I'm Brie, that's my sister Nikki, and this is Eva Marie, she's a rookie too. C'mon, we're heading for the locker room anyway" she said. Ayria nodded and followed them, standing a few feet behind.

She could hear Nikki and Eva whispering, probably about her, while Brie tried to strike up conversation with her. "So, how do you know TLC?" She questions, letting herself fall back a few steps to stand beside Ayria. "Tiger and I met in developmental. We wrestled together until she got bumped up to the main rooster. After she was injured by a botch from Kaitlyn, she came back to FCW to support me" she explained quietly. Brie nodded in understanding. "That sounds so cool. Are you taken?" She inquired, nudging Ayria with her elbow. The taller woman arched a brow before one, short laugh rushed past her lips.

"Not a chance. Guys don't exactly like girls like me when they can talk to beautiful girls like you three" she muttered off-handedly. Brie frowned while Nikki held her head up a bit higher and Eva smirked. Ayria let the women stroke their egos as they reached the locker room. She opened the door and was nearly tackled by Tiger Lily. "GIRL! Where the hell have you been?" She questions hyperly. Ayria stares at her for a moment before slowly blinking.

"I got lost." She responds with the straightest face. Tiger Lily stares at her for a moment before Nikki makes her presence known. "Oh look, my darling sister-in-law" she grins. Tiger's lip curls and she scans the ruder Bella.

"John hasn't married you-"  
"_Yet_. He hasn't married me _yet_" Nikki cuts her off, nearly purring as she looks at her hand and thinks of the size of the rock on the ring John would surely put on her finger. Brie and Eva moved out of the way as Tiger Lily and Nikki began arguing.

Ayria watched them with a small, unimpressed half-smile.

-Later-

Ayria sat in the monitor bay, awaiting Tiger Lily's match. Since she was returning, and she was pretty well liked, she actually got a redemption match with Kaitlyn for injuring her. If Creative didn't care, she'd just return and bounce around between being a jobber or a valet. Her music hit and the pop was thunderous.

_-Make it stop  
Sounds so good  
I just can't sing no more  
Turn it down, Turn it up  
I don't know, I don't know-_

Tiger appeared, a huge dimpled smile on her face as people stood on their feet for her. She had on one of John's caps and she adjusted it, looking at the camera. "This is where I belong. I'm back baby!" She said before giving her own little salute and striding to the ring.

_-But don't stop, don't move  
Just keep it there (Right there)  
Keep it right there, Keep it right there_

_I wanna put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go,  
play you everywhere I go_

_Yeah,  
Wanna put this song on replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day, hear you all day_

_Yeah,  
Wanna put this song on replay  
We can start all over again, and again  
Yeah,  
Wanna put this song on replay-_

She stood on the apron and blew a kiss to the hard camera before sliding in and throwing her hands up like her brother always does. She tossed the hat somewhere in the crowd and clutched her dog tags before handing them to the reff as her music faded. He pocketed them and signaled for the bell to ring.

During the match, Ayria couldn't help but to overhear Nikki running off at the mouth about how Tiger Lily ripped off of John's entrance. She clicked her tongue thoughtfully. While that may seem the case, Tiger Lily actually helped John with his entrance all those years back when she was just a little girl. She knew she'd be losing John for a long time so he agreed to let the girl help him with his entrance, as a dedication to his little sister, even if it was an inside thing no one else would get if they weren't that close to John or Tiger. Ayria snickered and Nikki looked over at her. "And what are YOU laughing at?" She snaps. Some of the other wrestlers in the room look up at her and then turn to Ayria, confusion over their faces before they simply shrugged and returned to baby Cena's match.

"You, obviously. I have to say, it's surprising John hasn't told you about that opening. You'd think he'd share it with someone he was so close to. I mean, even Randy knows" she states flatly. In all actuality, she had no clue if John's best friend knew about his entrance but Nikki didn't need to know that. Ayria had heard the woman wine and bitch about virtually everything and she was sick of it already. Eva stared at her in surprise and Brie tactfully pretended to be listening to music, all while stifling her laughter. Nikki growled.

"You don't wanna fuck with me, Rookie" she snaps. Ayria smirks slyly. "I'll agree with you on that. I have no idea what you've got but I can smell it over here" she fires back. A few of the wrestlers start laughing and Nikki stands abruptly, getting in Ayria's face. She looked down at her with an arched brow. "You gonna do something or you gonna huff and puff at me?" She mocks.

Nikki was about to retort when John made his presence known, pulling her away. "Stop it. Ayria, right?" He questions. Ayria nods, sitting back down, slightly annoyed. "Can you not provoke Nikki?" He coninues politely. Ayria arches a brow. "Provoke? She was back here talking shit about your sister. I think you need to handle that" she shrugs. John's smile fell and he stared down at Nikki. She laughed nervously and he walked off with her right behind him, apologizing.

Ayria looked back at the monitors, seeing Tiger standing in the ring with her hand held high in the air. She couldn't help but to feel pissed that she missed her friend's match but she stood. "Better meet her at the guerrilla position she mutters, walking off.

Two eyes follow her out.

(A/N: *wave* hi! So this was supposed to be up two weeks ago-ish on Monday. Oops. I scrapped the original and here we have his. It's like triple the amount of the original. How was it? I kind of suggest listening to Replay and Never Look Back. Those songs are awesome .Please leave a review and constructive criticism is welcome. Until next time, I love you~)  
-Scarlet


End file.
